Sarah Connor
Sarah Connor is the mother of John Connor, who leads the Resistance to fight Skynet in the War Against the Machines by 2029. In the alternate timeline, Sarah is the leader of the Resistance, as she never became pregnant with John Connor due to the death of Kyle Reese during the assassination attempt on her by Skynet in 2008. History Early Life Sarah Connor was (allegedly) born in 1999. For most of her childhood, she often spent time at her father's cabin in the Rocky Mountains. Eventually, Sarah took up a job as a waitress at a Pub in Los Angeles, California, starting in 2014. At some point, Skynet sent a T-800 back in time with the mission to terminate her. To counter this, the Resistance sent one of their own, a soldier named Kyle Reese, to protect her. Together, Sarah and Kyle went on the run while those close to Sarah became targets of the T-800, including her parents. During this time, Sarah learned from Reese about her destiny to become John Connor's mother and of her role in defeating Skynet. The two also begun to develop a romantic attraction to each other. After about a month of running, Sarah and Kyle lured the T-800 to a large factory with the plan to take it down once and for all. Reese is killed during the battle, and the T-800 in turn is incapacitated in a hydraulic press. While Sarah mourned Reese's passing, she did eventually reprogram the Terminator in order to be ready for whatever Skynet attempted next. Reese's untimely death, however, meant that Sarah's destiny had changed: John Connor would no longer exist in this timeline. Over the next few years, the reprogrammed T-800 would teach Sarah how to combat the Machines of Skynet more efficiently, preparing her for Judgement Day. After Judgement Day After Skynet came online and decided to wipe out mankind, Sarah Connor begun to recruit survivors of the apocalypse to form a Resistance aimed toward retaking the planet from Skynet. Among these recruits included former New York Police Department Officer Tess Williams and tech expert Kimberly Crawford. Based in Queens, Sarah led the growing Resistance in small battles against the Machines of Skynet, occasionally scoring small victories. Sarah's main objective was to locate survivors of Judgement Day and recruit them into the Resistance, building an army big enough to oppose and (eventually) defeat Skynet once and for all. War Against the Machines By 2023, Sarah Connor had made plans to attack the Skynet Manufacturing Facility located in the heart of New York City. While out with Guardian scouting for the attack, they became aware of a major disturbance in the downtown district. There they encountered the Resistance soldier Brian Phillips, who had travelled in time from the year 2029 and somehow arrived here, where he came under attack from a T-1000 Infiltrator. After rescuing Brian, Sarah learned that he had come from the year 2029, intended to travel back to 1984 where he was to protect her (Sarah Connor) from a Terminator sent back to kill her. Sarah then explained to Brian that this was an alternate future, one where John Connor never existed due to the untimely death of Resistance fighter Kyle Reese in 2016, and introduces him to Guardian, the very same T-800 that had once attempted to assassinate her before she reprogrammed it. They soon came under attack by the T-1000, though they were able to incapacitate the Terminator by blowing up the car it had acquired. The presence of a Hunter-Killer Aircraft prompts the Guardian to advise going underground. Leading them into the subway, Sarah and the Guardian fill Brian in on the details of their timeline, and how long they've been fighting Skynet despite the small number of their Resistance force. As they take time to rest, Sarah learns from Brian that this time travel mission was to be his final mission, as the Resistance won the War Against the Machines in his timeline. Sarah in turn confides in Brian about her past experiences leading up to Judgement Day, growing closer to him in the process. By midnight, Sarah and Brian are awoken when the T-1000 arrives, incapacitating the Guardian and easily overpowering Brian in a short struggle. While Brian held off the T-1000, Sarah retreated into the subway, stopping in a room containing barrels of corrosive acid. While Brian and Guardian were left to deal with the T-1000's reinforcements, the T-1000 pursued Sarah through the subway, seeking to trick her disguised as a wounded Brian Phillips. To make matters even more complicated, the real Brian soon showed up, having taken care of the T-1000's backup. Sarah managed to correctly guess which was the fake Brian by shooting one in the foot, and then shooting the barrels. While the acid corroded the T-1000 to near immobility, the Terminator made one last attempt on Sarah before Guardian stepped in, holding the T-1000 in the acid shower until it corroded into nothing. Afterwards, Sarah admitted that she didn't actually know which of them was the real Brian, causing Brian to argue with her. Fortunately, the argument was cut short when Sarah received a call from Resistance Command. Afterwards, Sarah reveals to Brian that they've been planning to launch a full-scale attack on the Skynet Manufacturing Facility in New York. When Brian offers his services, Sarah formally welcomes him "back" into the Resistance. Notes To Be Added